Christmas Spirit
by TheRavensLover
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and all the Weasleys are out playing a game of Quidditch. Hermione is left all alone inside, but Ginny comes back to spend time with Hermione and discovers something unexpected. Perhaps the greatest Christmas gift either girl could ever receive. Hermione/Ginny femmeslash. One-shot.


**Co-written by The Forgotten Lover and Ravensheart85.**

It was that time of year again, where the weather was cold and hearts were warm. Christmas Eve found its way to the Burrow once more. On the pristine snowy hills, quiet cottages were filled with families and friends gathered to celebrate the evening festivities. The Weasleys found themselves the hub for Ron and his friends, always welcoming as many people as their modest home could accommodate. The usually quiet homestead was loud and lively tonight, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were nowhere to be found, bustling about, leaving the children to do as they pleased.

With the time of the season came peace and the trio needed this more than anything. They knew the dangers that awaited them in the future, but for now, for this one moment, they could be happy. The small crowd found themselves gathered around the fire in the living room, trying to keep warm on such a cold, wintery day. If someone had dared to break away from the fire to take a glimpse outside, they would view the beautiful, picturesque scene surrounding The Burrow. Dozens of evergreen trees dotted the perimeter of the clearing, their branches covered in snow. Every so often, deer could be seen prancing around, darting through the trees, weaving in and out while chasing each other. A steady snowfall had already accumulated well before the children had arrived and large flakes were continuing to fall from the sky, covering the tracks left from the deer. A doe paused and twitched her ears as she heard a sound. The Weasley children standing by the fire in the warm house not far away were exchanging boisterous stories about their year so far and their voices carried outside to the untouched wilderness. The doe remained frozen, watching them through one of the frosted windows, curious as to what was happening inside.

Hermione was browsing through a book on her lap while sitting cozily by the fire; stealing occasional glances at the redhead sitting across the room. Although there were several ginger haired people in the house, Hermione found herself affixed to the only red haired female, Ginny Weasley. Currently preoccupied, she was discussing Quidditch as usual with Harry. She had such passion in her eyes when she talked about Quidditch. Hermione wondered why Ginny never looked at her that way.

_Why does she have to like such a dreadful sport? I wish she would have some kind of shared interest with me, just so I could find a way to get closer to her. Maybe then she might look at me differently. _Hermione thought to herself.

Although Hermione was by the fire, she couldn't help but shiver. She was always prone to being cold and had to bundle up, especially during the winter. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she looked up to steal a glimpse of Ginny once more, only to see the younger girl staring back into her chocolate colored eyes. Ginny, who was in full winter gear, smiled warmly at the older girl. Of course this made Hermione melt, and she couldn't help but smile back. She didn't want to stop looking at Ginny, but she didn't know what else to do, so her eyes flickered back down to the book resting on her lap.

_Should I look back at her, or should I just keep staring at this book like an idiot? _Hermione scolded herself for showing a lack of confidence.

Daring herself to take one more look at the angel across the room, Hermione looked up only to see that Ginny was no longer sitting next to Harry, but was standing right in front of her. She looked up at Ginny through her eyelashes and noticed Ginny biting her lip nervously.

_Why does she have to be so sexy?_

"Hi Ginny." Hermione managed to get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Hey Hermione; mind if I join you? You're all alone over here; I thought you could use some company." Ginny smiled.

Hermione nodded her head eagerly, "Of course, please sit down." She patted the open area next to her.

Ginny giggled, and sat down next to Hermione. Their thighs rubbed against each other, and Hermione noticed Ginny hadn't moved her leg away. It felt like a fire had been set against Hermione's thigh, and was slowly making its way to her center. Just the slightest of touches could arouse her, what would happen if Ginny came any closer? Her body was so warm, and she smelled so good. Hermione was supposed to be confident, but somehow this younger girl made her feel bashful and unsure of herself. Ginny was the only person who ever made her feel so vulnerable, yet nothing ever even happened between them.

"So Hermione, have you been a good girl this year? Santa Claus has been keeping an eye on you." Ginny raised her eyebrow and smiled. She saw the blush on Hermione's face, and wondered what it was from.

_Damn, she looks so adorable and sexy when she blushes! How can someone even manage to pull off such a thing at the same time? I wish I were able to do more to her, just to continue to see such a lovely reaction! _Ginny thought, then attempted to remain calm by momentarily looking away. It was so easy for her to become turned on whenever Hermione was around and Ginny knew she had to keep herself in check or risk acting on her urges. She wasn't sure how such actions would go over with Hermione, but given the circumstances, she anticipated they might not be welcome. She didn't want to scare the beautiful girl away and by nature, Hermione had seemed a difficult person to grow close to in general. Still though, she couldn't resist the temptation to tease the older witch a little bit. She wondered how much she could push Hermione and where it could take her.

"Ginny, I'm always a good girl. Santa Claus shouldn't have a problem giving me what I want this year. Besides, you're a witch; I thought you wouldn't humor the muggle idea of Santa Claus." She finally turned her attention to the beauty beside her. The reflection of the fire in Ginny's eyes seemed to give her a certain intensity Hermione hadn't noticed before.

"Just pretend that I believe in this Santa Claus for a moment. And pretend that I'm his little helper, and am privy to the fact that you're not as innocent as you seem Hermione. Santa Claus has told me all the naughty things you do…" Ginny looked serious.

The aching continued to build inside Hermione, as if Ginny knew exactly what she was doing to her. She had to think of something clever to say, something that would throw Ginny off.

"Did you enjoy hearing about all the naughty things I do?" Hermione's cheeks were crimson, but it was worth it to see the reaction she got from Ginny.

A mixture of shock and excitement crossed Ginny's features. Her cool and composed demeanor slipped. Here she thought she was in control of the conversation, but Hermione had quipped back too fast.

"You always seem to make me speechless." Ginny replied, unsure of how to proceed at the unexpected answer.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No...not at all. So...what are you reading?" Ginny changed the subject. She wanted to be the one in control of this conversation and it appeared Hermione had turned her teasing back on her.

Hermione looked down at the book, caught off guard by the change of subject, "I'm not really reading it; I'm just flipping through the pages. I'm rather bored actually."

"Bored? Maybe we can fix that." Ginny suggested, trying to get back on form.

At that moment, Fred came storming in from outside, letting a freezing cold breeze in with him that caused everyone in the room to shiver. Hermione shook uncontrollably, and tucked her hands beneath her thighs in order to warm up. Ginny noticed how cold the older girl was, and took off her scarf. She wrapped it around Hermione's neck slowly, being as gentle and delicate as she could.

In her attempt to be gentle, it only seemed to make her clumsy. Ginny's hand brushed against Hermione's breast, causing a stir deep within Ginny. She didn't know if Hermione noticed or not, but she saw no outward reaction from the brunette. She had to force herself from falling into thoughts of what it would feel like to touch Hermione's soft skin directly.

"Hopefully this will help you stay warm." Ginny stammered. Now she was the bashful one. She held on to the ends of the scarf, keeping Hermione's gaze.

Hermione moved her hand from underneath her thigh and placed it on Ginny's waist. There was a moment between the girls where they each knew what the other girl wanted. Like they formed some kind of unexplainable understanding. It was as if the rest of the world disappeared, and the only thing that mattered was each other. Ginny was about to open her mouth to speak, when Fred beat her to it.

"It's freezing outside! The perfect weather for a game of Quidditch! Who wants to play?" Fred shouted to the group.

Ginny turned her attention to Fred, and saw Harry and Ron were eager to play a round. George was already halfway out the door, running to get his Quidditch gear; Bill got up from his seat to join in. It seemed all of the Weasleys wanted to play, the only one who wasn't moving, was Hermione.

"Are you coming Ginny?" Harry asked, staring back at the two girls curiously.

Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione, who smiled weakly. "You can go Ginny. I'll just stay here."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't be silly, I'll be fine. You can go play; maybe I'll go up to your room and read a book." Hermione tried to mask the disappointment in her voice. She didn't know if Ginny was buying it or not.

"Come on Ginny, Hermione will be fine!" Ron shouted as he tugged his beanie over his head.

"You can go Ginny, it's okay." Hermione encouraged her.

"Ginny!" George shouted playfully from outside.

"Alright, I'm coming. Hold on! Are you sure you don't want to come with us Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I can't stand Quidditch, and it's too cold. I'll just stay inside this time where it is warm."

Ginny stood from her position, and Hermione's hand dropped from her waist. The place where her hand had been now felt cold to Ginny. She really didn't feel like going to play Quidditch, but maybe the harsh weather would calm her nerves and cool her off a bit. Hermione really knew how to push her buttons and turn her on like no one else had ever done before.

She took one last look at Hermione, who was still sitting innocently on the sofa, all by herself as if nothing had just transpired between them. Hermione turned away in an attempt not to show Ginny how sad she was that she was leaving her.

"Stay warm, Hermione."

With one last look, Ginny turned and joined the rest of the group as they all made their way outside and shut the door behind them.

"Stupid Quidditch. Always ruins everything…" Hermione muttered to herself as she got up from her seat. There was no point staying downstairs if no one was there to talk to.

_It should be warmer in Ginny's room anyway, _Hermione thought.

She touched Ginny's scarf, and wondered for a brief moment if Ginny needed it if she was going to be outside, but changed her mind when she realized it smelled exactly like her. Slowly, Hermione made her way up the many stairs to Ginny's bedroom, playing with the scarf along the way. It was hard sharing a room with the woman she loved when she couldn't do anything to show how she felt, but at least right now, she could be alone with her thoughts.

Hermione closed the door behind her and walked over toward the bed that they shared. It was a rather small bed, hardly able to fit two people, but Hermione made sure to keep her distance away from Ginny at night. She didn't think she could control herself if Ginny got too close.

She fell on the bed in a soft thud, her face staring up at the ceiling above her. Thoughts of Ginny touching her danced through her mind and that familiar warmth started to make its way back to her body. A smile formed on the edge of her lips; Ginny was such a beautiful woman.

_How can I even control myself around her? She's so tempting to touch, to kiss. How can I sleep in the same bed with her without touching her? _Hermione squeezed her legs together; she could feel herself starting to get wet as images of Ginny flooded her mind. Suppressing her urges would not help her this time.

_Oh God, what if she touched me? That would be heaven! What if she kissed me? How can I stand one more night of being so close to her imaging such things, almost touching her, so close to my body that I can smell her? Her smell is so intoxicating, how can I resist her any longer? _Her hand brushed against her blouse, and touched the scarf that smelled like Ginny. That pushed her over the edge; she had to do something to satisfy her craving. She replayed the events that occurred moments before in her mind.

_I touched her waist...she had to know where I wanted to take things. That wasn't just an innocent touch between friends. The look in her eyes, oh how I wish she would look at me like that all the time! _Her body became hotter, as if it were on fire. Desire swelled within her and she felt as though she would burst from the uncontrollable aching. Hermione pulled the scarf off of her neck, bunched it up in her hands, and pressed it against her face, clinging to it fiercely. The smell was intoxicating, and it overwhelmed Hermione. She had to do something to soothe the ache inside; she couldn't take it any longer.

Her fingers found their way to the buttons on her shirt on their own accord, hastily tearing them open as her hands ran over her chest, imagining them as Ginny's and how she had accidentally touched her when they were downstairs. The action had not gone unnoticed by Hermione, and perhaps it was good Ginny was not here now because all Hermione had been able to feel in that moment was an uncontrollable desire to push Ginny backwards on the sofa and climb on top of her. In a way, it was perhaps best she was alone now, able to indulge in her secret fantasies of the redhead in private, without interruption, and the ability to explore them deeply in every exquisite detail.

She pulled her blouse off and tossed it idly on the floor; wasting no time in finding the clasp to her bra, freeing her chest from any clothing. She felt the bra slide down the length of her arm, the sensation tickling her. The cool air found its way to Hermione's chest, instantly making her nipples erect. She inhaled Ginny's scent again, and allowed the length of the scarf to drop against her stomach. Slowly, Hermione began to tease herself with the scarf, letting the soft cotton end tickle her stomach and breasts. With every second that passed, the wetter she became. She could feel herself dripping with anticipation of touch. Thoughts of the fiery redhead filled her mind, imagining it was Ginny touching her, picturing her delicate hands reaching for the buttons of her jeans, and slowly undoing them just as Hermione was now.

"Ginny...oh Ginny." Hermione whispered quietly as she unzipped her pants. She pictured Ginny looking up at Hermione with desire in her eyes. She imagined Ginny looking torn between wanting to rip off Hermione's jeans, and making sure it was okay.

_Don't make me beg…_She imagined Ginny speaking those words.

Hermione nodded her head as the fantasy version of Ginny pulled down her pants in one swift and determined motion. Hermione pushed her panties down and wriggled out of them, finally lying down on top of Ginny's blankets.

_If she only knew what I was doing on her bed right now, she would think I'm such a bad, naughty girl…_

Hermione's knees were propped in the air as the scarf made its way down lower. Lucky for Hermione, the scarf was long enough to reach all parts of her body.

A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips when the scarf passed over her sex. She was so sensitive there; no one had ever touched her beside herself.

"Oh Ginny, I wish you were here...I wish you could see what you do to me."

Her legs spread open now, she could feel the cold air make its way across the lips of her vagina, and found the sensation to be all the more exciting. She imagined Ginny, cold from the outside, touching Hermione with her freezing hands. She licked her lips at the thought and suppressed a louder moan when she finally touched her clitoris. She wanted Ginny so bad, just a simple touch made her feel as if she were going over the edge in ecstasy.

Hermione moved the scarf around her body so much, it became tangled around her, and she kept pulling it tighter, making the scarf embrace and squeeze her body. The smell was intoxicating, and Hermione lost herself in the sensation. Her movements became rougher, as she reached for her breasts and started to pinch her nipples, imagining it was Ginny biting her. She rubbed her clitoris and inserted a finger, imagining it was Ginny having her way with her. Her hips began to buck and her legs were spread as far apart as they could, displaying a glorious sight for anyone who might happen to walk in. Her thoughts turned dirty as she thought of Ginny licking her soaking wet pussy. Hermione would gladly tell her it was all because of Ginny, she made her this hot and bothered. She would tell Ginny that she belonged to her, and that no one could ever make her as wet as Ginny could. Ginny could make sweet, innocent Hermione think such naughty thoughts.

She let out a loud moan, unable to control herself anymore. She needed Ginny, she wanted Ginny so much, she could no longer contain herself...

Meanwhile, Ginny found herself outside in the cold, unable to concentrate on the game. She sat idly on her broom, thinking only of one thing, Hermione. She regretted coming out to play when Hermione was all alone inside.

_She looked so sad when I left...maybe I should go back inside._

"Ginny, are you going to sit there all day or what?" Ron shouted as he flew past her.

"I think I'm going to go back inside. I suddenly don't feel like playing anymore." Ginny said after a few minutes. She flew down to the ground and dismounted her broom. She took one last look back at the game, no one really seemed to care if she was playing or not. They all seemed to be having fun on their own anyway.

Ginny made her way over to the shed to put her broom up when the thought of Hermione returned, _I wonder if she would like a cup of hot cocoa. Maybe that would warm her up a bit._

With that idea in mind, Ginny quietly made her way inside the house. All was quiet downstairs so Hermione must have been up in Ginny's room, reading most likely. She was cold too; Ginny didn't realize she wasn't wearing her scarf until she was already outside. She couldn't ask for it back from Hermione anyway, it looked good on her.

_I bet she would look good in all of my clothes. _Ginny thought devilishly as she made her way into the kitchen. Magic was a wonderful thing when it came to cooking, all she had to do was mutter an incantation with her wand and the kettle was on. While that was going on, she thought it would be nice to have marshmallows in her hot cocoa, and went to look for them. By the time she finally found the marshmallows, the kettle was ready. With the thought of Hermione lingering in the back of her mind, Ginny hurried with the hot chocolate, making sure not to put any marshmallows in Hermione's drink because she knew she despised marshmallows in her hot chocolate.

With the hot drinks in hand, Ginny carefully made her way up the stairs. She didn't want to spill the drinks so she took her time, and barely made a noise. Finally, she reached the top of the stairs when she heard something coming from her room. It sounded like Hermione's voice, but it was muffled. Curious, Ginny made her way closer to her door, and listened for a moment, no longer hearing anything. Shrugging it off as her imagination, Ginny juggled the drinks in one hand while she turned the knob to her door, and was in for the surprise of her life. She stopped, frozen in her tracks by the most beautiful sight in front of her.

There was Hermione, spread out on Ginny's bed, completely naked, wrapped in Ginny's scarf, touching her own body in ways Ginny had only dreamed of caressing the older girl. Hermione's eyes were closed tight so she was unaware of Ginny's presence.

"Oh Ginny…" Hermione moaned. Ginny almost dropped the hot chocolate on the floor as she reached to place it on the dresser, spilling some because her hands were trembling so much, but not caring one bit. The door shut behind her as she moved, finally getting Hermione's attention.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, both too afraid to move. Ginny felt as though she were visiting one of many wonderful dreams she had regarding the brunette and thought this couldn't be real, and it was another delicious fabrication of her imagination. The look on Hermione's face gave it away that this was really happening. Hermione's face was redder than Ginny had ever seen it and she could tell the older girl was embarrassed by being caught in such an act. Ginny wanted to do the right thing and turn away, leaving the room while stuttering apology after apology, but she couldn't even manage to pull her eyes from the brunette's body. Instead, she found herself looking the girl over, studying every last gorgeous detail, hoping she could commit it to memory. As her eyes surveyed Hermione's body, noticing how heavily her chest was heaving, how erect her nipples had become, how full and tantalizing her breasts looked as she breathed deeper, she could feel her previously cold body becoming warmer and warmer by the second. She felt a deep aching within her core as she realized Hermione was completely wrapped in her scarf and remembered she had just heard the older girl moaning her name only seconds ago. With this evidence, Ginny knew that her dream had finally come true, this magnificent girl she had been in love with for years actually wanted her in return. There was no more point in wondering and guessing any longer. Now was the time for action.

Their eyes remained locked as Ginny slowly made her way over to the bed. She wasn't sure exactly how to proceed. She knew of course what she wanted, of everything she had dreamed and fantasized about doing to Hermione, but how does someone actually take that leap when the time comes? She stood next to the bed, looking down at Hermione into her deep, brown eyes and could tell Hermione was scared just as she was, but there was something more buried within her chocolate orbs. There was a burning desire with such intensity Ginny had never seen before. Despite being caught in the act, despite the obvious embarrassment Hermione had displayed, it was clearly apparent to Ginny that the brunette was still very much turned on. In fact, if anything, Ginny dared to wonder if she was even more aroused now that Ginny was in the room with her. There was only one way to find out and Ginny was tempted to know if she could make her scarlet beauty turn an even deeper shade of red.

"This seems a bit unfair…" Ginny said as she began to lower the zipper on her hoodie, noticing Hermione's eyes were now darting back and forth from her own and watching Ginny lower the zipper until she slid the hoodie off of her shoulders. "Maybe we should even the playing field, just a little bit…"

In one, quick swoop the t-shirt she had on underneath was up over her head as she tossed it across the room and hit the wall, falling to the ground with a very faint thud. Ginny knew it was rather unfair to Hermione to be so exposed in front of Ginny, where the younger girl could see with every action she took how the older girl was becoming visibly wetter. She could see goose bumps forming on Hermione's perfect, porcelain skin and noticed her body shiver a bit. She knew Hermione was nervous, yet thrilled at the same time, for it was exactly how Ginny felt as well. She unbuttoned her jeans and very slowly slid them down her legs, keeping her eyes on Hermione's the entire time and kicked them away. She wanted Hermione to feel a bit more at ease, but she still wanted to maintain control of the situation, so she didn't give her too much. In fact, the more Ginny thought about how she had entered and caught Hermione by surprise and how aroused it seemed to make her, the more she desired to maintain her dominance over the situation. She allowed a wicked smile to spread across her lips as she formulated her plan and shook her head back and forth slowly. Hermione had been looking at her expectantly and Ginny knew she wanted her to reveal more, but she didn't want to give Hermione what she wanted just yet. She wanted to make her beg.

She was on top of the brunette in a flash, straddling her lap, inching her body closer down on top of Hermione's. The action had clearly caught the older girl by surprise as her eyes widened in shock. When their skin made contact, Ginny could feel just how on fire Hermione's skin had become and it made her ache even deeper for the girl knowing she had caused this reaction. It felt like she was going to melt into Hermione. At the same time, Hermione jumped when Ginny's smooth, soft skin had met hers, the cold from outside having stayed with Ginny shocked Hermione, causing her body to arch up toward Ginny even more. Ginny was opportunistic and took this chance to untangle the scarf from around Hermione's body. She used the full force of her weight and strength and pinned Hermione back to the bed, knowing she would have no problem getting the older girl to obey. Yet still, she wanted her to be able to surrender to her completely. She kept Hermione's hands pinned above her head; joined together with one arm while she looked down at the beauty beneath her. There was clear anticipation in Hermione's eyes mixed with raw desire. Ginny knew she had Hermione right where she wanted her. She kissed her, fully and deeply, placing years of pent-up desire into her kiss, wanting to make sure Hermione could feel every ounce of longing she had for the older girl. Hermione moaned and pushed into her as Ginny continued to kiss her deeply; feeling the older girl's struggle to touch her as Hermione's hands fought against being pinned down.

This wasn't going to do at all for Ginny. She wanted Hermione completely vulnerable and there was only one way she knew how to go about having her desire. She shifted her weight and slipped one leg between Hermione's, sliding her leg upward until her thigh was against Hermione's sex. On contact, Ginny could feel exactly how wet the older girl had become and it drove her insane with desire. Hermione moaned loudly once she felt the pressure and her body instinctively bucked in attempt to meet Ginny's even more. Ginny took the opportunity the distraction provided to quickly fasten a knot around Hermione's hands, tying them together over her head and securing them to the headboard of the bed. She quickly and reluctantly, removed her leg from between Hermione's and resumed her previous position straddling the older girl, looking into her shocked eyes as Hermione realized she was refrained.

Hermione began to open her mouth to protest, but Ginny leaned down and placed one hand over her lips. "You were a bit loud there for a moment, my dear. We can't have that, now can we? What if someone were to hear you and walk in on us? We couldn't have that. You need to be a good girl and do exactly what I say. Do you think you can do that for me, Hermione?" Ginny asked, smiling mischievously the entire time. She loosened her hand over Hermione's mouth just enough to permit the older girl to reply.

"Yes….yes, Ginny I can, I can….be a good girl...for you." Hermione's voice came out shaky, betraying just how nervous and aroused she was becoming. "What…what are you going to do with me...like this?"

Ginny grinned again. "I'm going to do whatever I want with you, Hermione. Anything I want. Right now, you can't do anything about it. I can touch you here…" Ginny ran her hand down Hermione's body, pausing over her breast, taking her nipple in her fingers and squeezed lightly, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Hermione. Ginny liked the response she received so she inched her way down Hermione's body, kissing her neck at first, the trailing down her shoulders, to her collarbone, leaving small kisses across it, and then further down her chest, the entire time teasing Hermione's nipple. She could feel Hermione writhing beneath her and the action encouraged her to continue until her mouth was covering Hermione's other nipple, gently licking at first and then progressively sucking harder. She began flicking the one nipple in her fingers as she slowly and gently took the other carefully between her teeth and pulled gently, letting it escape her mouth before rushing back to capture it once more, sucking harder than before.

"Oh Ginny, don't stop! Please...please, Ginny….touch me more." Hermione begged. As Ginny continued to tease, Hermione's pleas became louder and louder. Ginny stopped her teasing abruptly, causing Hermione to whimper several times; her body squirming in protest.

"You know what I think, Hermione? I think you're being a very bad girl right now. Didn't I tell you if you were loud, people might walk in on us? Then they would come in and see what a naughty girl you are, tied up like this, completely naked, with your pussy dripping all over me. How would you feel if people saw you like this? If they knew Hermione Granger, little Miss Innocent was really a naughty, dirty girl?"

Hermione's widened her eyes in shock. She didn't know how to reply. She couldn't believe the things Ginny just said to her, and even more so, how much they turned her on. Her face reddened to a deeper shade of scarlet. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and knew there was no way she could deny how excited she was becoming and how much she loved everything Ginny was doing to her.

"You want to know what else I think, Hermione? I think you like it. I think you want someone to walk in on you. I think you wanted me to come in and see you like this. Were you lying here, hoping I would hear you and come fuck you? Did you imagine it was me, fucking your wet pussy, harder and faster?" Ginny grinned when she saw the shock in Hermione's eyes at her choice of words. "Don't even try to deny it. I heard you moan my name. I know the dirty thoughts you had. I know what a bad girl you really are, my dear, and you know what else, Hermione?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head, not knowing where Ginny was going to go with this, but hanging on her very word. Ginny leaned in, placing her lips next to Hermione's ear and whispered…

"I'm going to fuck you. So hard. And I'm going to give it to you just like you deserve for being the dirty girl you are and you are going to love every second of it. You're going to beg me not to stop and maybe, just maybe, if you beg really well, like the naughty girl I know you are, I'll fuck you just like you desire. Do you understand, Hermione?"

Ginny could feel Hermione's body shaking beneath hers in anticipation. She felt Hermione nod her head indicating she understood. "Good, that's my girl. Do you like this, Hermione? Do you like being tied up, at the mercy of my every desire?" Ginny asked. Again, she could feel Hermione nodding. "Let's see just how much you like this…"

Ginny ran one hand down the length of Hermione's body, slowly teasing, taking her time and allowing the anticipation to build within Hermione. She spread Hermione's legs apart, not needing much prompting, for Hermione gave into Ginny so easily, and placed her hand against Hermione's sex. She could feel the older girl jump slightly and felt Hermione's head turn toward hers. Ginny began kissing Hermione's neck again and started to suck on her earlobe, which seemed to be something the older girl enjoyed immensely as she slowly slipped one finger inside Hermione, shortly followed by a second. Hermione began moaning instantaneously, and Ginny could feel Hermione's body tense around her fingers as her hips arched for more and more. Ginny liked the way Hermione responded and she wanted her to want her even more, so without warning, she suddenly removed her fingers from Hermione's dripping wet pussy, but left them tickling her thighs for a brief moment. Again, she could hear Hermione whimper, louder than before, and she could feel the older girl struggling beneath her, squirming from being so ticklish.

"Ginny please, please don't stop. I can't take this anymore, please. I'm going to explode. I want you, I need you. Please, take me. Please…" Hermione begged before Ginny cut her off.

"Please what, Hermione? What do you want me to do to you? You have to tell me. Say it." Ginny demanded. She could see Hermione blush again as a bit of the innocent Hermione peaked through. Ginny began to tickle between Hermione's legs more, her fingers inching higher and higher as she continued, enticing Hermione to tell Ginny exactly what she wanted. Hermione finally succumbed when Ginny's fingers reached her pussy, tickling and teasing her lips and threatening to enter her once more.

"Fuck me! Please Ginny, fuck me!" Hermione screamed, and Ginny obeyed as she slipped two fingers inside of Hermione once more, not bothering to start off as slowly this time, but pumping her hand hard against Hermione. Instantly, she could feel Hermione tense against her and felt Hermione's hips thrusting hard upwards against her body trying to match the intensity Ginny was using. She could tell Hermione was eager and wanted more, but she didn't want the older girl to come too soon. She wanted to take her time to thoroughly enjoy every second of this experience with Hermione and savor every touch. It was as if every sense was ignited within Ginny by how aroused Hermione had become. She could feel her tightening around her fingers as she thrust them deeper inside of her, she could hear the moans becoming louder and her breathing more labored, she could see Hermione's eyes widen with desire, and she could smell the intoxicating scent of Hermione's arousal. It drove her mad with desire and made her hunger to taste her.

She eased up her speed and intensity, hearing Hermione's now familiar whimper beginning again and she slid down Hermione's body, trailing kisses down her stomach. It seemed every single inch of Hermione was beautiful and sexy to Ginny. She continued to slide her fingers in and out of Hermione's tight pussy as she began licking her clit, just barely at first, wanting to tease her as much as she could. The taste of Hermione's warm sex on her tongue drove Ginny over the edge and she wondered how much longer she could keep herself under control enough to properly tease Hermione without outright taking her with abandon. Hermione's body bucked at contact and her moans became so loud Ginny wondered briefly if someone outside could in fact hear her. She didn't care though, she felt herself falling too deeply into what she was doing to Hermione and how the older girl somehow had become the one to transfix her throughout all of this and Ginny could feel herself surrendering to pleasuring Hermione.

Hermione's hips bucked against Ginny as she rode out the intense pleasure the younger girl was inflicting upon her. She never knew someone could make her feel such intense pleasure; it was almost more than she could take. With each thrust of Ginny's fingers, the deeper and faster she went, combined with the sensation of her warm tongue directly on Hermione's most sensitive area felt like a wave of pleasure Hermione could not contain. She found her body shaking uncontrollably as her back arched and she bit her lip to try to contain some of her moans and screams of ecstasy. Every time Ginny touched Hermione, she felt a wave of emotion and love for the older girl and what started as a teasing game quickly developed into something much deeper as she realized how vulnerable Hermione was and how much of herself she was giving to the younger girl. Ginny felt the growing desire to be closer to Hermione, like no matter what she could do, she just couldn't get close enough.

As much as she enjoyed the sweet way Hermione tasted against her tongue, she reluctantly pulled away so she could better view Hermione's reactions. She continued the rhythm of her hand, pumping against Hermione, feeling the older girl become tenser and tighten around her fingers. She pressed her body against Hermione's and could feel just how warm the older girl was and it was a warmth that reached deeper within her. She brought her face next to Hermione's noticing the brunette had been biting her lip in pleasure and the sight made Ginny even more aroused. She could see a smile form on Hermione's face as she opened her eyes and the expression there was one Ginny knew she would never forget. Hermione looked at her with such affection and love that Ginny swore to herself right then she would spend the rest of her days in attempt to see that look as often as possible.

"Ginny…" Hermione managed to breathe her name through moans.

Ginny could see Hermione clenching the scarf in her hands, clinging to the small amount of fabric she could above her head as her body began to shake more and more. Ginny knew she had Hermione just on the edge and wanted more than anything to take her over. She knew their friendship, their relationship, would never be the same after this experience. She pumped harder with her fingers, using her thigh behind her hand to offer extra pressure and intensity, feeling Hermione's body arch and lift from the bed higher than ever before. Hermione screamed out Ginny's name and collapsed back to the mattress, Ginny catching her in one arm, wrapping it behind her back and pulling the older girl against her body. She quickly reached her other hand up and untied the scarf, pulling Hermione in closer and wrapping both arms around her, entangling herself in the older girl to the point where she was unsure where she ended and Hermione began. Before Hermione's arms could even drop to her side, they instinctively found their way wrapped around Ginny's body, trying to pull herself even closer to the younger girl. She rested her head on Ginny's shoulder, sighed deeply, and felt exhausted, overcome with emotion. She felt so safe in Ginny's arms. Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's soft hair; the color seeming more vibrant and luxurious than ever before and she inhaled the scent of it deeply. She knew she would never forget a single sensation of this experience and wanted to cherish every aspect of the beautiful girl in her arms. She could still feel Hermione's body shaking and the longer she held her, the more it began to subside. Once Hermione gained her composure, she lifted her head from Ginny's shoulder and looked her over, noticing a small tear had begun to make its way from the corner of Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned to see the tear, taking it as some sign of sadness. She placed her thumb gently against Ginny's skin and brushed the tear away.

"Oh nothing, nothing is wrong at all, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit overcome with emotion right now. I never thought something, someone, could be so beautiful and...perfect in every way. I never thought I could feel like that."

Hermione felt relieved, but confused. "But Ginny, I didn't even do anything to you. You were the one touching me."

Ginny shook her head in response and wiped away another rogue tear. "You did touch me, Hermione. You did everything to me." Now it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"I love you, Hermione."

At first, Hermione was speechless. She was full of such intense emotions, that she felt as if she would cry too. What just occurred between the two girls was something that came right out of Hermione's dreams. Could it really be that her dreams had finally come true? Was Ginny actually lying next to her, confessing her love for Hermione, or had her imagination taken over reality?

Hermione caught another tear rolling down Ginny's face, and brushed it aside. She smiled warmly toward the red head, and felt her heart ache to be closer to her, in any way possible. She leaned in closer to Ginny's face, and captured her lips once more in a sweet embrace. Another tear spilled down Ginny's cheek, and Hermione was sure to capture it with her lips.

She pulled back slowly, gauging Ginny's reaction, "Do you know how happy you've made me? I love you too Ginny, with all of my heart. I always have."

"This is the best gift, the best Christmas I could ever have. I will never forget this, Hermione. Christmas will never feel the same to me again now that it holds so much more meaning after sharing it with you like this. You're all I've ever wanted, and holding you right now, feels like I finally got the woman of my dreams, the love of my life."

"Merry Christmas, Ginny. Are you glad you gave me your scarf? I know I am, without it, we would have never known our true feelings."

"Yes; very much so." Ginny laughed, wrapping the scarf around Hermione's neck, pulling her closer and kissing her gently against the lips. "Who would have ever thought something so small could turn into something so big and have such an impact?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes, and smiled once again, "Perhaps it was fate that brought you to me."

"I believe it was. I always knew it was, ever since the first day I met you."

Both girls looked at each other lovingly, unsure of what to say, unsure if anything needed to be said. Hermione yawned in between smiling, allowing a soft moan to escape her lips. Ginny took the opportunity to sit up and pull the blankets down on her bed, gesturing for Hermione to crawl inside the warm blankets. With a wide smile on her face, Hermione moved closer to Ginny, and snuggled in closer against her.

Ginny ran her hand over Hermione's shoulder, for she was freezing once again. "I guess I'm going to have to keep you warm all night long. You don't mind, do you?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny, "As long as you don't let go of me."

"I would never, my beautiful." Ginny kissed Hermione on the back of her head, and guided her down against the pillow. She stroked Hermione's hair, finding herself becoming rather sleepy.

"Look Ginny, it's snowing again." Hermione said in a sleepy voice. The view from the window was a mixture of a dark gray sky and white flurries crowding the windowsill.

Ginny could tell Hermione was about to fall asleep, as was she. She couldn't have imagined a better Christmas gift than the woman that was lying in her arms at this very moment. Ginny yawned, snuggled closer to Hermione, and before sleep captured her completely she leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Merry Christmas Hermione, I'll never let you go."

Hermione moaned something incoherent in response, sleep already consuming her. The last image Ginny saw before eyes shut was of the snow fall outside her window, and the girl of her dreams next to her sleeping peacefully. Ginny shut her eyes with a smile; and dreamed of all the future Christmases she would get to share with the love of her life, Hermione Granger. This was the beginning of a lifetime together.


End file.
